First Times
by EroSempai
Summary: The way she is... she is different." Light's feelings seem to be changing for the girl that is the 2nd Kira. LightxMisa ONESHOT


First Times

First Times

Misa x Light

Oneshot

I do not own Death Note in anyway, shape or form. If I did… L would be found with me and never to leave.

L had the cameras in the room again, ever since Misa came to stay with Light. They had to avoid talking to the air; L couldn't see the death gods that were with them yet. Ren was finally introduced into apples, due to Ruki getting Light to bring some at night. Misa was a nice roommate for Light, although her constant whining about how he never acted like a boyfriend to her made him wince. His school work was still up to date, no missing papers and no current names in the Death Note. He still needed Misa to find out L's real name, but there was nothing he could do right now. L trusted him as a friend, introduce another person and then that would make him suspicious.

Light had never been with a girl in his room so often, his sister only. But Misa… she was different. She was stupid to waste half of her lifespan just for the eyes, but she knew how to cover her tracks like him. She made the police seem a bit weary, but it got the attention off of him. Misa, he liked how the short blonde hair bobbed. He loved how when she got pouty, she sat on the bed like a child. He loved that she was kind and wanted to be with him, even if it was an "act."

All these thoughts went inside his head; a thought going through that he wished didn't come true. He sighed and continued with his homework, the thought moved to the back of his head. By the time he finished his work, the cameras were off he knew. L never left the cameras on after 10 PM, which was the time his sister and mother got ready for bed. He put away his work and opened the door; he needed a shower ever since 9 PM, but L even had cameras in the bathroom, which seemed too perverted for his taste.

Light undressed and headed into the shower, the hot water going over his shoulders and back. After a long day of school, acting like the death gods weren't around and Misa whining about how they were SUPPOSED to act, he needed heat on him. The thought came over him again, Misa. She was lying on his bed, sitting like L did. Her skirt went up, a slight glimpse of what was under it. Her face in a surprised look, almost like she was mocking L, which was very pretty to him.

He shook his head and thought of something else, SCHOOL, HOMEWORK, APPLES, OLD GRANNIES, he had to avoid these thoughts in the shower. But his thoughts got worse; she looked up at him, licking her lips so slowly near his face. Her hands reached to his back, her fingertips touching at the bare skin. He shuddered, his eyes looked down and he hit the wall of the shower. Why was he thinking this, he should be focused on getting L's real name and then killing her.

"Why…can't…I…get…her…out…of my head!"

He changed the water temperature to the coldest setting and stood under it. A yelp of pain came from his mouth as it went down to his thought control.

"YEEE YOW!!"

After he collected himself, and made sure he wasn't a chick for a while after, he got a towel around him and headed back to his room. Misa was there, eating ice cream and sitting like L. His thoughts became jumbled, this had happened in the shower too.

"Misa, why are you sitting like that"

"Oh why? I just wanted to see how it was."

She moved her legs in and out, making the skirt move with her. His eyes looked at hers then moved away before he blushed.

"Misa. You know… you are wearing a skirt."

"So? Can't I act like this in a skirt?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Cause… because I said so."

"Baka."

She sat up on her knees, the ice cream on the night stand now. She looked up at him and went close to his lips. There was still some ice cream on them, she slowly licked it off. His face turned pink, she looked at him and kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back as her fingertips touched his naked skin on his back, still slightly wet from the water dripping out of his hair. She smiled.

"So Light? What are your intentions now for the 2nd Kira?"

"My intentions? _I intend to have you now_."

She moved his towel out of the way as his hands unzipped the back of her skirt. He dropped it to the floor as she removed her other clothing. When they were both naked, his lips trailed down the line of her neck, making her shudder against his skin. Her warmth traveled across his chest, legs, arms, a wonderful mix of nervousness and human heat. The Death Gods watched as their bodies moved together, lips on each other, then moving fast against other parts. Ren and Ruki seemed to blush as the sounds got more intense.

She looked up at him, her hands shaking against his back.

"Misa? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Its your first time isn't it?"

"Yes, yours too?"

"Yes. I've read about it. But I don't know how it feels."

"Takeme."

"What, I didn't hear that?"

"Take…me…Light-kun."

He nodded, he slowly went over her and kissed her on the forehead. He moved slowly inside as her grip on the bed and his back tightened. He felt the warmth inside her, the walls of her body opening to him. He got her hand off his back, holding it so she wouldn't tear his skin. When he was in, one tear was forming in her right eye. He whipped it away and kissed her slowly as he thrust. Her lips were parted as they kissed, but he didn't want to ruin this moment with a French kiss. She took his lips off his, her lips on his cheek and close to his ear as he continued.

"Li…ght… I'm coming…"

"Mi…sa… just a bit more."

"Haah. Haah."

"Misa!"

"Light!"

Her hand gripped his tightly, making it seem like all blood loss would be in those arteries and veins. She looked into his eyes and kissed him lightly, letting him pull out and sleeping by her. He kissed her on the hand and smiled.

"I loved that."

"I did too."

"What would happen if we say I love you… Misa?"

She had fallen asleep on his chest, her breath warm and on him now. He fell asleep, and held her body close to his, to always feel her warmth.

SOOOO. Did you like it? Its been… 3 years at least since I made a M fanfiction! So. Read and review, Flames accepted since I haven't been active in the field.


End file.
